


R「跟邻居这样那样的时候老公出差提前回来了怎么办」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 七点多字长车双杏 建议好果果别看3//p/出轨文学（没错我又来 对不起 下次也不改）/ntr/电梯间/跳dan远程控制/舔穴/內设
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, 王一博肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	R「跟邻居这样那样的时候老公出差提前回来了怎么办」

R「跟邻居这样那样的时候老公出差提前回来了怎么办」

双杏 建议好果果别看 

双杏双杏双杏看好了进！！3//p/出轨文学（没错我又来 对不起 下次也不改）/ntr/电梯间/跳dan远程控制/舔穴/內设

——

肖赞搬到啵萧小区一个月有余有余，跟男朋友王博的同居生活称得上是蜜里调油，如胶似漆，恩爱和睦，性生活尤其和谐。不知是否因为双性的原因，他好像天生就要的多，而王博刚好可以换着花样操的人腿软，两人契合的一塌糊涂，那根东西又大又久，满足他绰绰有余。

可惜王总越来越忙，公司事情多，出差离家三四天的都是常事。王博一走忙的脚不沾地倒也不觉得什么，只是肖赞一个人呆在家里就惨了，每天晚上揉着自己流水的穴口哼哼唧唧，猫发情一样地叫。

但吃惯了大东西的穴又得不到满足，苦不堪言。好不容易等人回来了，泪眼婆娑的小美人馋的像个饿了好几天的妖精，迫不及待的要往人身上贴。王总脱了西装搂着娇滴滴的美人亲，把人亲成一滩水似的跟他要：“老公，老公…逼里面要痒死了，呜呜…”

王博轻笑，搂着人的腰将大手探入美人的背沟，顺着那条微微下凹的弧度一路攀至蝴蝶谷暧昧地抚弄。粗粝的指腹摸在细腻的皮肤上，有些痒，肖赞嘤咛着往男人怀里缩，光是这样就已然软了身子。

“怎么摸摸就不行了？” 王博靠在门上同人耳鬓厮磨，一边亲一边揉着对方的臀瓣，骨节分明的手都包不住那一团，可见有多丰腴。

肖赞被弄的浑身燥热，湿漉漉的女穴发了大水，焦躁地捉了王博的手就往自己逼口放，催促他快些：“快点…真的要难受死了…” 

娇养的美人受不得委屈，竟是说着说着就发出了啜泣声，不知道是装的还是真有那么馋。王博拿他没办法，把人搂着转了个身，抵在门上就扒了那条松松垮垮的裤子。他修长的手指精准地摁在了本不该出现在男人身下的一处凸起上，被湿漉漉的淫水弄了满手。肖赞搂着他的肩膀呻吟一声，王博便又狠狠揉了两下，揶揄道：

“老公还没碰就出水了，真骚。”

肖赞轻喘着扭了扭屁股，美目染上了情欲中的红色，不像小白兔了，倒有几分像狐狸。王博温热的鼻息洒在他肩膀上，整个人都好像要在男人手里化作春水一样：“那你进来捅一捅，还能喷更多…”

王博闻言再不客气，毫无章法却大力地揉了揉他的逼口，把人揉的哇哇大叫。随后解了皮带，扶着早已硬挺的性器就长驱直入，直捣黄龙。

“呃啊啊——！！！” 肖赞娇嫩的甬道几日未经过开拓又变得逼仄。温热的穴口被极大的东西撑开，爽的他像是整个身体都被人填满。他眼泪汪汪地搂着王博被他摁在门上操，摇头晃脑地呻吟着，夹杂着几句意味不明的求饶。

“嗯～老公，老公～一博哥哥…” 他被人干的舒服了就有这个毛病，嘴上什么都要乱说，一会儿叫王博“哥哥”，一会儿又叫“王总”，更过分还有叫“Daddy”的，被王博摔了一巴掌在屁股上才消停，这才没再乱喊点什么更为惊世骇俗的称呼出来。

“骚货，又他妈乱喊！好好说，现在操你的是谁？” 

王博揽着人的腰一下一下地往里撞，连带着肖赞身后的那扇门都被撞出了接连不断地暧昧声响。闻言，堪堪倚在门上的肖赞千娇百媚地剜了他一眼，嗯嗯哦哦地继续挑衅道：

“啊嗯…嗯是，是Daddy在操…啊呜！！轻点…轻…啊！！” 

肖赞被人猛地抱了起来抵在门上，整个人悬空，随后那根滚烫的性器便再一次地贯穿了进来。硕大的龟头从花穴里挤出一小股淅淅沥沥的淫水，顺着两人的交合处流到了地上，无比淫荡。

肖战呻吟一声，再得瑟不了，因为腾空而紧张的女穴绞的死紧，惹得两人皆是闷哼一声。

“放松点，你他妈把它夹坏了我看还有谁能满足你！” 

就在王博抱着肖赞肏的人蹬腿发颤，呜呜地呻吟讨好时，外面突然传来一声难以忽视的开门声。因为两个人离门口很近，自然是听得一清二楚。

“呃嗯…有人，有人…进房间…哦啊…啊嗯…”

肖赞自觉方才叫的骚过了头，透过被撞的框框响的门和自己孟浪的叫声，外头的人必然知道屋内两人是在干什么。他难得的有些不好意思，王博却不依，抱着他的屁股肏的更深。那鸡巴几乎要顶到宫口进去播种似的，把肖赞顶的仰起脖子尖叫，受不住了似的啜泣着，脚趾都难耐地蜷缩。

“有人正好，让他听听我们家的小骚狗是怎么发情的。” 

王博嗤嗤嗤嗤地快速抽插，压根不给肖赞抗议的机会，把人顶的彻底崩溃了，浑身哆嗦着就泄了精。女穴几乎是在同时开始快速地不规律收缩，硬是把王博打了个措不及防，一大股一大股的滚烫精液就这么灌进了人的肚子。

“嗯——好烫…” 肖赞被烫的浑身又一哆嗦，猫一样地呜咽一声，汗津津地喘着气儿，搂着王博的脖子半天爽的缓不过神。

王博见他这幅被肏熟了的样子，喉结上下滚了一圈，拍了拍人的屁股，道：“小逼夹好了，不然要溜一地都是。”

然后把人抱到浴缸里洗着洗着又来了一炮。

“啵”的一声，王博一晚上不知道往肖赞肚子里灌了多少精液。这时候做完了，两人连接在一起的下身终于分开，一股一股的白浊便争先恐后地从逼口涌出。王一博恶趣味地想要观看，于是肖赞修长的腿被迫大大分开，嘤咛一声撒娇无果，但太累了，很快又睡着了。

睡着之前他被人抱回床上，迷迷糊糊地嘀咕了一句：“我们家对面那个是新搬来的吧？之前好像一直没租出去…”

第二天大早上肖赞不知羞的只穿了一件围裙给王博做早餐，晃来晃去摆明了欠操，被人压在吧台爆操了一顿。中午操完了以后吃了个饭，到了晚上肖赞又爬到王总的书房桌子底下，悄咪咪地摇着屁股舔鸡巴，被人捉出来摁在办公桌上爆操。

于是这么两天下来，回到家的王总公务没怎么处理，光顾着处理了一顿肖赞，就突然有事，又要出差了。

“早点回来哦，你回来晚了我就去找别的大鸡巴来肏我啦。” 肖赞笑靥如花地送人送到门口，被王博打了一下屁股放回家了。

虽说出去找野男人肯定是玩笑话，但王博这次出去的时间实在有点久，肖赞撅着嘴巴在家里躺了两天，吃了两天的外卖和小面包小零食，终于一拍脑门，打起精神换了身衣服打算出门买菜，然后好好做个饭。

结果他买了一堆菜回来，进了电梯跟围了他一圈儿的菜面面相觑，无语凝噎。原因无他，菜买多了，他根本吃不完啊。

“叮——” 电梯里本来只有他一个人，结果在即将要关闭的时候被外头的人重新摁开。肖赞掀起眼皮随便这么一看就愣住了。

对方是一个身姿挺拔的年轻男人，眉毛锋利，鼻梁笔挺，看不清帽檐下的上半张脸都足以知道对方脸必然不会差到哪里去。一身连体的赛车服拉链开到最低，露出里面的黑色打底背心，男性荷尔蒙的气味蛮横的离奇。

他下半张脸下颚线的弧度跟王博好像啊…

最主要的是，胯下那一团鼓鼓囊囊的，也是跟王博一样。

让人想忽略都不行。

肖赞这么看了不知道几秒不知道为什么有些热，猛地尴尬地转移了视线，骂自己色胆包天。抱着几袋子菜挪了挪位置。

“你也住38楼？” 对方的低音炮传来，电梯里没有人，他靠的未免有点近了。

肖赞这才意识到是邻居，扭头客气地跟对方聊了两句，表达了对于对方搬进自己家对面的欢迎，但不知为何，说到这里好像突然想起什么似的，红了耳根，突然闭口不言了。

他想起了前几天跟王博肆无忌惮的在家里做爱的情景。一个多月以来他都习惯了对面没有人居住，叫的那叫个浪，那叫个响，不被听见那么一两次才怪。

但万幸对方总不至于揭他的老底，两个人在各自的家门口分道扬镳。85回了自己家，过了两天肖赞也就理所应当地，忘记了这段短暂的插曲了。

直到有一个晚上，王博跟他打着语音，让肖赞自己塞好他买的跳蛋出去“夜跑”。

“乖宝宝，就在我们小区里面，不出去，没事的。”

肖赞蹭了蹭腿根，被他的声音蛊惑了似的，真的去了。

而去就去，王博一开始也比较安分。肖赞出门前还提心吊胆地等着对方拿着手机上的控制器做点什么，可那小小的东西一直不声不响，他便放心了。依照王博的指示，他上身倒是中规中矩，但屁股上只裹了一层贴身有弹性的运动裤，勾勒出他身后那两团挺翘的臀部，一看就不太正经。

肖赞带着耳机就这么小心翼翼地进了电梯，步子都不敢迈开，别扭得很。他见电梯里没有人，稍稍安心。但就在门即将要合上的那一刻，突然又“叮”地打开了。

他心跳如鼓，但面色不显。

是对面的赛车手85进来了。

“肖先生？” 对方的视线好像似有似无地落在了肖赞一身清凉的打扮上，把肖赞看的浑身不自在。尤其心虚，因为那跳蛋还被他含着，惹得他扭扭捏捏地不敢乱动。

“你，你好呀…好巧，好巧…” 不消说，肖赞自己都知道他现在的笑肯定比哭还难看。

“这么晚了去跑步要小心啊，一个人难免不安全。” 对方听上去只是好心提醒，但肖赞愣是听出了一股意味深长的味道。

“嗯嗯…是，谢谢你的关…啊嗯！！”

话音未落肖赞就跟站不稳了似得，猛地歪了身子。那年轻男人一个箭步过来把他扶住，于是肖赞便觉得自己半个身子好像都倚在了那人胸前。一抬头便呼吸交错，大大超出了两个邻居之间的应有安全距离。

“对不起对不起，不好意思…” 慌乱地说完，肖赞努力忽略掉身体中突然传来的阵阵酥麻，刚要直起身子回到原先的位置，结果当然又是没能得逞。

“嗯啊～” 这一次他身体里中的那颗玩意儿突然震的他完全无法站立了。赛车手完全不知道避嫌，搂他搂的更紧，在他耳畔假模假样地关怀了两句。

肖赞没有回答，他脑子一片空白，从他身下传来的嗡嗡响声在静谧的空间中更显刺耳。狭小的电梯统共就这么大，更不提Tracer还抱着他，肯定什么都听到了。

而那头王博在把跳蛋调到了最高一档之后居然就这么没了声音，好像把电话挂了。

“那个，不是，对不起，唔——！！‘ 肖赞那处敏感多汁的穴口被震的发麻，连带着他整个人说话都有些不顺畅，脑子一团浆糊。他刚一开口还不知道怎么解释，居然被对方扣在怀里用吻堵住了嘴。

肖赞被亲的犯懵，反应过来的时候早就被对方撬开贝齿，只能发出模糊的呻吟。

“唔…” 肖赞身体里的跳蛋还在无休无止地折磨着内侧的嫩肉，于是他被亲了两下居然没出息地湿了，无力地推搡着男人的肩膀，构不成什么真的威胁，充其量增添情趣。

“肖先生男朋友不在家，寂寞到一个人塞着跳蛋大半夜的就跑出来找肏了？” 男人粗俗的话和外表意外的和谐，语气都带着一丝戏弄。肖赞猛地瞋大了眼睛，羞耻地用力推开对方，欲盖弥彰地骂对方胡说，脸上攀上了两抹可疑的红晕。

“怎么，说错你了还？骚货！”

仅有一面之缘的邻居一把掴上肖赞滚圆的臀瓣，把肖赞打的委屈的迸出泪来，挣扎着要挣脱男人的怀抱，但跟人家搞职业的还是体力悬殊过大，无果。

“才不是骚货！嗯啊啊别…别碰！” 

男人也不管这就是在电梯里，搂着他就把手伸进了美人的裤子里揉弄他身后那个肉缝。揉了两下才觉得不对，那处分明没有玩具的引线。

他一把将肖赞的裤子扒了一半，卡的一团白生生的肉被绷的要溢出来，刺眼得很。

“啧，还说不是骚货。” 赛车手摸到了那个被王博开垦至艳红的熟穴，摸到了一手湿漉漉的水，猛地把那跳蛋扯了出来！

“呜啊！哈啊…你，你…啊！！！” 肖赞身下那颗嗡嗡作响的东西被拿走的一瞬间就感觉到一阵空虚，水逼里的嫩肉还没来得及全然缩成紧闭的状态，竟又探入了两根手指肆意搅弄。对方前前后后地模仿着性交半抽插，弄出了一大股一大股的水，滴滴答答流到了电梯的地板上。

“肏，真他妈是个骚逼。” 那车手低低地骂了一句，落在肖赞耳朵里成了明晃晃的调戏。他被欺负的眼角发红，又气自己居然要被陌生人给上了还骚的要命，心情纠结的很。结果下一秒不容他多想，这人居然胆大包天地把他懒腰扛了起来。

肖赞在他肩头挣扎了两下，发现他居然是把电梯重新摁回了38楼。

“你他妈…你是变态吗！我有男朋友的，就住在你对面，我…啊！！” 肖赞屁股上又啪啪挨了两下，本该是疼的，却无端把他打的浑身发颤，好像空虚的逼口更痒了。

好像，好像急切地希望能有更大更粗的东西进来好好侍弄一样…

“叮咚——” 85摁着肖赞的手指就这么登堂入室，进了肖赞的家。他扛着托着美人的屁股把人放在了餐桌上，不由分说地将那条勾引人的屁股和耳机线全部撤下丢到地上。肖赞还在哇哇叫着，他便强硬地掰开美人修长的腿，俯身对着那处湿漉漉的花口就是一吮。

“呃啊啊！！不要…不要呜啊啊！！不行了…啊——！！” 

肖赞光是被这么吸了一下就不行了，尖叫着攥着85头顶的一丝栗色头发发抖，水喷了一桌子，弄的男人下巴上都是水渍。那车手见他光是被那么吮了一下阴蒂居然就喷了这么多，兴奋地俯下身去，再接再厉地舔吮起来。喉结一下一下地滚动，吞咽着，仿佛那些透明的腥甜液体是什么芳洌琼浆，舔的屋子里啧啧作响。

而肖赞一开始在电梯里还算得上是反抗的起劲，现在被舔喷了一股又一股，不由他不缴械投降。原本推搡的手不知何事落到了85的头上，腿被掰的极开，倒像是在邀请男人采撷的娇花。

“不要…不要了，再舔要尿了，要尿了呜呜不要舔了…” 美人唇瓣微张，舒服的浑身过了电似的，有些迷离地请求道。

“好，不舔了。” 初来乍到的邻居果真放过了艳红肿胀的红豆，转而释放出自己硬到发疼的性器。

他第一次见到自己这位“嫂子”的时候，好像也像现在这样硬。

“自己把逼掰开。”

肖赞眼角还假模假样地挂着几滴泪，但听到这般命令的口吻居然兴奋的心脏碰碰直跳。

他更湿了。

“啊——！！！” 职业车手搂着他的腰一下子挤进来的时候几乎让他想起王博。做爱的时候如出一辙的狠戾，每次都能把他弄的又哭又叫。

“太大…太大了…” 

美人被贯穿的一瞬间就爽的弓起了胸膛，快感像潮水一般压的他要窒息。他仰着头，暴露了纤细的脖子，下巴上一滴色情的汗珠被男人吻去。还没适应好对方天赋异禀的大小，微微带有弧度的柱身又顶到了敏感处，惹得他像小动物似的撒娇嘤咛。脖子被勾回来，摁住了亲吻。

“唔啊…哈啊…” 肖赞身下噗嗤噗嗤的声音极大，足以见得男人抽插之深。他被肏的整个人发麻，晃着身子睨见85的喉结暴露在面前，引诱的他想上去咬一口。

但不知怎的，鬼使神差的变成了舔吮。

“操…” 是85停顿了一秒，骂了一句，拽着他的后颈把他从自己的喉结上带走了。

肖赞迷离地跟他对视了两秒，下一秒便更加疯狂地纠缠在了一起。这位第二次见面的邻居弟弟把他整个人都压在了餐桌上操弄，几乎是碾着他的敏感点在磨。粗大的肉棒每一下都只抽出去一节，但进入时却疯了似的往里凿。

“不行呃啊…太大了…太大了呜啊啊！！！” 

肖赞两只手都被男人五指相扣地压在桌面上，此时也只有勾在男人腰上的腿无助地在空气中蹬了蹬。他许久没被这么猛烈地压着弄过了，前端一下子就喷出了汩汩精液，爽的大叫出声。而射到一半居然还被男人坏心眼地堵住了：

“我还没射呢，不等我？” 对方压着早已六神无主的肖赞，没有及时得到回答，又是恶狠狠地往里一顶，“嗯？”

“呜老公，老公，好哥哥…让我射，快点老公，好难受了…哦嗯！！” 

肖赞搂着人的脖子一通乱喊，故技重施地要去吻对方的喉结，被躲开了。85搂着他在唇瓣上蹂躏了两下边松了手，把美人刚刚撑着手臂支起的上半身重新压回桌子上，一下一下地，继续往水逼的最深处顶。

“哦嗯——啊！太深了啊…啊！！” 

肖赞每被顶一下就淅淅沥沥滴射一点，喷在了男人的衣服上也不被介意。他爽的不知今夕何夕，更忘了这是在王博的家里，背着出差的男朋友偷情。正当他嗲着嗓子呜呜哼的时候，家里的门突然开了。

“玩儿的挺开心啊？”

肖赞听到这熟悉的声音尖叫一声，竟是又喷了一大股。他朦胧着眼睛，就看到身边走来一个熟悉的人影。

是王博提前回来了。

“宝宝，他把你伺候好了没？”

肖赞闻言腿根又哆嗦了一下，媚眼如丝，一副被男人弄坏的样子，几乎没有被捉奸在床的心虚。他嘤咛一声，张了张嘴好像习惯性的要撒娇，但不知道是不是被操的失声了，什么都没说出来。

“操，我是你家的按摩棒吗，怎么说话的。” 85把埋在肖赞女穴中的性器抽了出来，顿时就有一大股淫靡的春水顺着白皙的腿根流了出来，被顶撞到嫩红的腿根处一片泥泞。

“…老公……” 肖赞终于缓过了神来，挨肏要叫一声，不挨肏了也要闹一闹。手好不容易被大逆不道的弟弟松开了，在空气中瞎抓了两下，攥住了王博的腰带。

“嗯？” 王博顺势带着他的手解了皮带，从一侧的抽屉中拿出了一罐润滑，挤了一大坨在手上，也不管肖赞，直接说，“你搂着他。”

是跟85说的。

“老公…你，你唔——！！” 肖赞刚刚半边身子都被操软了，这时候被人抱起来还有些懵，结果下一秒就感觉身后密闭的小洞冰凉凉的，冷的他直缩，往男人的怀里一个劲地躲。

“自己扒开，想不想挨肏了？” 

王博最知道怎么治他那些娇气的毛病，大手随意地揉了两下就把肖赞揉的娇喘连连，乖乖地任人扩张。待王博塞进了第三根手指，肖赞嗯嗯啊啊地勾着85脖子的啜泣，好像快要被指奸到高潮时，王博终于抽出了作乱的手指。

“老公…” 肖赞又唤一声，腿间滴答滴答的液体蹭的到处都是，依旧是泉眼一样地在淌。 

“哥，” 对面那位新来的邻居随意地往后捋了捋头发，打断了肖赞软糯的语句，“我操后面。”

肖赞又是瞋大了他的那双美目，他看向这个方才差点在电梯间就把他抱起来操的男人，还没来得及说什么，又是一阵天旋地转。温度略高的鸡巴这一次顶进了后学，他一下子吞了大半根，刺激的说不出话，自然也再也无暇顾及其他。

“嗯啊…啊——！！” 

85坐在餐桌上让他背对着自己做在几把上面，进的极深。平常王博鲜少玩弄的后穴比女穴要干涩一些，但却绞的死紧，一进去就几乎要把人夹射。他听见对方被夹的倒吸了一口凉气，暗暗骂了一句什么脏话，指腹报复似的伸到了肖赞的胸前，肆无忌惮地当着肖赞正房男朋友的面玩弄起那两对茱萸。美人身上处处敏感好欺负，如此被刺激了两下胸前就胀成了红豆大小，淫靡的挂在胸口。

“唔啊——别…别扯了啊啊！！” 肖赞被欺负的泪眼婆娑，结果王博还要来雪上加霜，把他的两条脚拎起来高高举起，分别架在自己肩膀上，露出后学前边儿那个方才已然被操到艳红的女穴。王博扶着龟头蹭了蹭，猛地趁虚而入，直捣黄龙。

“啧…骚货，天生就适合挨肏，以后就给老公做几把套子好不好？嗯？”

肖赞惊呼一声，前后两根鸡巴仿佛就隔了薄薄一层磨，要把他的肚子都捅破。他听王博说这种诨话总是更加兴奋，但被两根几把同时贯穿的异物感让他怕的想跑。刚刚嗫嚅了两句“不可以的，会坏掉的，两根真的会坏掉的…”两个男人就开始一同顶弄，似乎要身体力行地要让肖赞放心。

“操，你们刚肏了多久？你逼都被干成他的形状了你知不知道？！” 

王博压着他的腿又是狠狠往里凿了两下，肖赞浪翻了天的叫声几乎要飘到楼下去，却是越发甜腻勾人。适应了两根几把同时操弄的感觉，紧随其后的是刺激到令人眼皮翻白的快感。他没一会儿就被干喷，那处的水流不干似的，连带着后穴生硬的磨擦感都有所消减，变得顺润粘人。

“呜啊…那你…那你再干成你的形状好了…呃啊！！”

王博跟85皆是不乐意了似的，掐着他的腰一个劲地往里挞伐。咕叽咕叽的水声和肉体撞击的声音一声比一声响，肖赞彻底被干懵了，浑身过电的感觉又一次袭来，他便痉挛着到了高潮。

“呃啊啊——要尿了…要尿了呜要被肏尿了啊啊啊！！” 肖赞一边喷一边射，自己却感觉像是要失禁了一样的爽。果不其然，到最后喷完了水，居然生生用女穴喷出了一股温热的尿液。可怜美人尿完了也没意识到发生了什么，只觉得身体好像已经彻底不受控制了。

“真骚，他平常也用这个逼尿么？” 

85意外地看着肖赞被他们兄弟俩肏尿，爽的头皮发麻，又咬着肖赞的后颈留下了一些暧昧的痕迹。王博似乎也很意外，“噗嗤噗嗤”干的更用力，射意上涌，“啪啪啪”扇打起已然红肿的穴口。微微酥麻的痛感过后居然是一种微妙的快感，愣是把肖赞刺激的又尿了一股。

“呜尿了！！尿了！！呜呜被肏尿了…嗯啊啊…！” 

王博跟85先后就这样保持着蛰伏在穴的姿势射了他一肚子。两股同样有力且滚烫的精液灌了进来，烫的肖赞半启着双唇，无声尖叫。他爽的说不出话了，但身体还在一下一下地哆嗦，好像被持续高潮的状态过度地刺激了似的，一时半会儿恢复不了。

“真乖。” 

肖赞今天被王博打了逼口，下意识地就别过脸去搂了85。迷迷糊糊地被兄弟俩抱去洗澡之后就这么睡着了，也忘了具体是谁给自己把肚子里的精液抠出来的。他想，可能这鸡贼的兄弟俩一人弄了一个吧。

原来王家的老公买一送一啊……

——

END.

难产写手十米九 一夜爆更六千九 横批 感天动地

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
